Ship Wrecked
by kradamfannum1
Summary: The top 7 idols go on a vacation by ship and a storm happens and they get stuck on an Island
1. Chapter 2

"This is a nightmare" Allison said. Kris sat down on the sand and started sobbing.

Allison kneels down next to Kris and rubs circles on his back. "Are you ok" Adam asked." Yeah guys I'm fine" Kris said. Kris got up. Matt, Lil and Anoop come back. "We found a coconut tree" Matt said. "That's great but how are we going to get it open" Allison asked.

Adam grabbed it and threw it against the tree it broke in half."Like that "Anoop said.

Adam stormed off. Allison was going to go after him but Kris stopped her.

"I'll go" Kris said and went after Adam."What's his problem" Lil asked. Allison shrugged."Adam stop" Kris said.

Adam slowly turned around. Kris noticed Adams red eyes from crying. Kris went over to him and hugged him tight.

"I don't know why I got so upset" Adam said. "I understand" Kris said. "Uh Kris" Adam said."Hmm" Kris asks pressing his head in Adams chest."I can't breathe" Adam said. Kris let go.

"Sorry" Kris said blushing. Adam cupped Kris' cheek. "Don't be" Adam said. Kris smiled and leaned closer to Adam. Adam was going to kiss him when they heard noises.

They quickly parted."There you are" Allison says hugging Adam.

"I'm sorry you guys I'm just frustrated" Adam said letting go of Allison.

"We understand man" Matt said. They all heard some bushes ruffling. A man came out holding a gun."Who are you" The man asked. "I'm Kris and these are my friends. Who are you?" Kris asked.

"My name is James. I've been on this island for 2 years" James said lowering his gun. "2 years" Allison said looking shocked. "Been living on bugs, fish and coconuts" James said.

"Eew" Allison said making a face."Sounds good" Matt said. They turned around."What" Matt said shrugging. Adam rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Why were you hiding behind the bushes" Adam asked." The hunters" James said. "Hunters" Kris said shaking. Adam put his arm around Kris' shoulder.

"Yes Hunters. I think they've been living here longer. They ate three of my men" James said. Allison puked. Kris ran and Adam ran after him.

"I need to get out of here" Kris said shaking. Adam stilled Kris by grabbing his shoulders and hugs him. He continues shaking but Adam only holds him tighter and Kris stops.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Adam said. "I know" Kris said smiling. They heard a noise and turned around slowly to someone holding a knife


	2. Chapter 3

Kris screamed the others heard him and ran in their direction. Adam hid Kris behind him. The man tried to stab Adam but Adam moved out of the way and grabbed the man's arm and punched him in the face. Kris just stood there shocked. Adam went up to him.

"Are you alright" Adam asked still looking at the man lying down unconscious.

"That must have been some punch" Adam said smiling. Kris grabbed Adams wrist. Adam let out a little squeak. Kris smiled and wiped the blood off and kissed Adams knuckle over and over again. Adam smiled.

"Better" Kris asked."Yes" Adam said. The idols appeared with James.

"Are you alright" Allison asked them running to Kris and hugged him."I'm alright Alli" Kris said smiling. "How long do you think he'll be out" Matt asked. "I don't know but his colleagues could come back" James said.

"You guys come with me. I have a hidden place here and it's a good hiding place" James continues."Then let's go" Kris said quickly.

James led them to a mountain covered with grass. There is a small tunnel."You made this" Anoop asked in awe."There already was a huge hole. I just made it into a tunnel and dug my way" Paul said.

"How long did it take?" Lil asked as they were walking through the tunnel.

"Almost two months" James replied. "Where did you live until then?" Danny asked."I was living in a hut. This is much safer" James said. He leaned down and started wiping sand off a long piece of wood and lifted it. They all climbed down. They looked around and saw a fire and some blankets.

(At Night)

Adam looks around and notices all of them sleeping. He felt a tickle. He looked down and saw Kris' eyes open and he smiles. "Hey Adam" Kris whispered moving his and up and down Adams arm slowly. Adam put his hand under Kris' shirt. Kris starts biting his lip so he to fight back a moan. Adam kisses him. Kris slips his tongue in. Adam pulled him closer to him.

They back away for breath and looked around. Adam got up and grabbed Kris by the shirt and kissed him again."Let's go" Adam said against Kris' lips. Kris smiled and walked out with Adam.

Adam led him behind the mountain and started kissing him. Kris started moaning as their tongues clashed together hungrily. Kris took Adams shirt off. Adam unbuttoned Kris' shirt. They fall to the ground kissing.

(In the next morning)

Kris and Adam walk down and see James up. "Hey guys" James said. They said hi to him. "Have fun?" James asked smiling to them. Kris blushes."Yeah" Adam said.


	3. Chapter 1

Matt is sitting down playing cards. Allison is writing lyrics. Danny is eating. Lil is reading book a book. Anoop is listening to his iPod and Kris and Adam are sleeping on the couch. Adam woke up and saw Kris drooling.

"Guys get a camera" Adam said. They looked up.

"What's happening?" Matt asked. Adam pointed to Kris and whispered

"He's drooling" Allison got up and ran past Danny and into her room.

"What's going on" Danny said getting out of the kitchen. "Kris is drooling" Matt said.

"Eew" Danny said. "I got it" said Allison running out of the room with the camera. She snapped one. All the idols got up besides Adam and started looking at it and began laughing.

Kris got up. "What's so funny" Kris asked. Allison hides it behind her" Nothing Allison said.

Kris got up. "What is that" Kris asked walking towards her. She started running with Kris running after her. All the idols ran behind them. Kris tackled Allison laughing.

"Lil catch" Allison said. She threw it to Lil. Lil started running."Is that a picture of me" Kris asked running after Lil. Lil throws it to Adam. "Give me" Kris says. Adam put it out of Kris' reach.

Kris jumped up trying to catch." Danny catch it" Adam says throwing it to Danny. Danny throws it to Anoop. They all start throwing it to each other while Kris tried to grab it.

"Fine I give up" Kris said going to his room. "Ok give me the picture" Adam said. He took it from Allison and went to Kris' room. "Here" Adam said giving the picture to Kris.

"You could have just showed me it" Kris said."We were joking around sorry we hurt your feelings" Adam said holding out his arms. Kris got up and put his arms around Adams waist. Adam hugged him back.

"I'm sorry you just looked so cute I couldn't give up the opportunity" Adam said. Kris backed away a little so that his face is inches away from Adam's.

"You think I'm cute" Kris asked. "Of course I do" Adam said. Kris kissed him. Adam started kissing him back. Kris backed him up to the wall. The kiss started intensifying. They pull apart.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this to happen" Adam said breathing heavily."Me too" Kris said also breathing heavily. They started kissing again.

"Kris Adam we need help" Allison called. They pulled apart and ran up stairs to find The Idols trying to steer the boat but the storm is swinging the boat violently.

Adam and Kris tried to help them the boat moved a little but still didn't that much. "Look" Lil said pointing to an Island. "How are we going to get there" Danny asked."Just let the waves move us towards it" Lil said so they did.

The boat hit the island. All the idols jumped out as the boat hit a tree and blew up. The idols get up."I guess we're stranded" Kris said


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be about 4 more chapters to this because I am going to write a new story.**

All the idols are sitting underground eating fish. "I hate fish" Kris whined. "You have to eat something" Adam said putting his arm around Kris' shoulders and pulled him close. "Aww poor baby" Matt said. "Screw you Matt" Adam said smiling. Adam pinched Kris' cheek and Kris batted it away. Everyone laughed. James came back with cuts all over him. The idols ran to him and caught him before he could fall. "Are you ok" Kris asked. "Do you need something" Adam said. They set him down. "Did those guys did that to you" Allison asked tears coming down her face. Matt hugged her. "I escaped but just barely" James said."I want to go home" Allison whined. "I know you do baby" Lil said and went to Allison and put Allisons head on her shoulder. "Where are the men" Kris shivered. "They're out there" James said out of breath. "He's losing a lot of blood" Danny said trying to cover his wounds with his hand. Kris started hyperventilating and threw up. Adam ran to him and started rubbing his back. "I can't stay here anymore" Kris said crying and holding his stomach. Adam put his arms around him. James opened his mouth about to say something when his body went limp. Danny checked his pulse and looked at the Idols. "He's gone" Danny said. Kris pulled Adam down with him while he continues crying. "Ssh" Adam said running his hands through Kris' hair. All the idols huddle around them and break down.


	5. Chapter 5

(On the sand)

Adam and Danny are carrying James dead body. "Put it in the sea" Anoop said. They through it in the water. Kris came up next to Adam. Adam looks at him and smiles. "How are we going to get out" Allison said. "I don't know" Lil said."We better get inside" Matt said. "I want to stay out here for a little please" Kris said. "Sure" Matt said. Adam outs his hand in Kris' as the rest go in. Kris turns around."I don't want to end like James promise me I won't Kris said a tear coming down his eye. Adam wipes away his tear and holds him tight."I won't let you die Ok I won't" Adam said tears forming in his eyes. Kris let some tears flow as they just held each other

(At night)

Anoop is trying to catch fish. Danny walks over to help. The other idols sit around the fire. "Do you think the men are out here at night Lil asked. "I don't know" Adam said holding Kris close to him. "Uh baby he's sleeping" Lil said to Adam. Adam looked at Kris and noticed Kris' eyes closed. "I'll get him to bed" Adam said and lifted Kris up and took him to the hiding place. Adam put him down. Kris' eyes open and he pulls Adam down and kisses him. Adam is surprised at first but then melts into it. They start putting their hands all over each other and moaning until Adam breaks it up and smiles. "I thought you were asleep" Adam said laughing a little."I was pretending Glambert" Kris said smirking. "Stop it. You know how I get when you call me that" Adam said low and husky. "Glambert" Kris said. He pins Kris' hands and kisses him hard and slips his tongue in his mouth. Kris moaned. Allison comes in and gasps covering her mouth. Kris and Adam look up at her than quickly got off each other. They start stuttering. A big smile comes across her face and she runs to hug them. "This is great since when" Allison asked. "Since the boat" Kris said. Allison squealed. "Don't tell anyone" Adam said."Why they deserve some good news" Allison asked. "Were just not ready yet" Kris said. Allison pouted. "Soon OK we'll tell them soon" Adam said. "OK" Allison said sighing. She gave them one last hug than went out. Kris and Adam smile at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter. Sorry if it sucked.

The Idols are walking through the desert. "We need to find our way out of this place" Kris said grabbing Adams hand. "We will" Adam said squeezing Kris' hand."They hear a noise in the sky and look up. "There's a helicopter" Anoop yelled. "We need to start a fire or send out a signal" Matt said. All of a sudden 4 guys came around them holding knives. "Or not" Matt said. The guys tied them up to a tree. The idols tried to get free but nothing worked."It's time" One of the men yelled. "Time for what" Allison asked sounding scared. "It's ok" Lil said. One of the guys went over to Lil and put a knife to her throat. "Leave her alone" Adam yelled. "Shut up" The man yelled at him."It's not good to lie" The man said to Lil."The fire is ready" one of the man yelled. "I don't think you're going to do that" A man said. "You what do you want" The other man asked. "You murdered my brother" The man said. Adam got out of his ropes and started helping the others while the 4 men talked to James' brother kept them occupied. "And now you guys will die" James' brother said. Adam and Matt grabbed knives from the bad guys bags. " Stop" Matt said. The 4 men turned. James' brother, Matt and Adam started fighting with the men. Kris tried to run and help them but Danny and Anoop grab him."They can handle themselves" Danny said. They hear a gunshot. Kris gets away from their grips and runs towards where he heard the gun shots."Adam" Kris shouted. He ran and when he saw Adam he ran into Adam and held onto him."Calm down. It's over" Adam said holding onto Kris. Matt looks up from James' brother."He's dead" Matt said. The rest of the idols come to where Matt, Adam and Kris are. Allison runs into Matts arms. "You have blood on you" Allison said. "I know" Matt said. "How are we going to get out of here. The helicopters gone" Lil said."Were back at square one" Danny said sitting down. "We can't give up now" Adam said letting go of Kris. Kris pouted."I was just getting warm" Kris said. The idols smiled. "Here" Adam said and gave Kris his jacket."Better?" He asked. "Yes thanks" Kris said smiling."You're welcome Adam said smiling. They stared at each other smiling until Allison clears her throat. "We have to look around the whole place maybe the helicopter hasn't gotten far" Matt said. They started running and looking. (After a few hours) Kris sits down on a rock and Adam kneels next to him."We're never getting out of here" Kris said and put his hands on his face. Allison hugged him and they both started crying. Adam held both of them. All the rest of them go over to them and join in the hug. They heard a noise and separate."Is that" Anoop asked. They started scrambling for wood."Quickly" Matt said. They started a fire. "Maybe it wasn't it" Kris said and sat down again. "There it is" Danny said. "Do you see that" one of the men in the helicopter said. "You think it's them" the other man said. He bought the helicopter down. The idols ran to them."It is. Come on we're taking you home" The they got into the helicopter.

(The day after they arrived in L.A)

All the idols are throwing a party. "Me and Kris have an announcement" Adam said. "We do?" Kris asked. "Yes" Adam said and helped Kris up. Adam kissed him. Allison smiled and the other idols opened their mouth in shock. "What are you doing" Kris whispered. "We're a couple" Adam said whispered and winked. "Since When" Anoop asked. "Since the beach" Adam said. "And you guys didn't care enough to tell us" Matt said. "We just were waiting for the perfect time" Kris said." Yes and this is it" Adam said. "To Kradam" Allison said standing up and raising her glass of water. "To Kradam" They all said and clinked glasses. Adam and Kris started kissing. "Get a room" Lil yelled. Adam and Kris laughed. "I really enjoyed this party but we better go get a room" Adam said and grabbed Kris' hand. "Bye guys" Kris yelled as Adam dragged him away."Bye Kradam" They yelled back. Kris and Adam walked out of the place and laughed and held each other.


End file.
